


Supernatural: Makayla Winchester's Story

by MonkeyDLily98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Incest, Wincest - Freeform, deanxsister - Freeform, protective big brother dean, protective brother sam, samxsister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyDLily98/pseuds/MonkeyDLily98
Summary: This is the story of the legendary Winchesters! Meet Makayla Winchester, twin sister of Sam and baby sister of Dean, she is a self-titled badass female who takes no shit from anyone. Being the baby of the family, and as John and the boys call her 'the princess', she was taught how to protect herself but never allowed out on missions alone. John's orders. And it was under John's orders that she rebelled.Mace/Macey didn't have it easy growing up, but growing up a hunter wouldn't be easy for anyone. The constant moving, the name-calling, the bullies, the monsters; both human and not. Never being able to make a real connection with anyone but the brothers she shared beds with every night. The brothers she loves more than anything. So much so that they began a taboo love affair that had a sour ending when she ran away the night of her 18th birthday. 5 Years later and Dean shows up out of nowhere and rescues her from a burning building once again with grim news; "Dad went on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days...."WARNING: SEXUAL THEMES, DRUG USE, RAPE, VIOLENCE, SWEARING, INCESTThis is a repost from my original Wattpad, just want to spread it around for other people who might enjoy it:)
Relationships: Castielxoc, DeanxOC - Relationship, SamXOC
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

I in no way own any rights to this content except for what I created myself. Not every detail is going to be exact so for example, I might change the length of time between something or who says what.

Makayla's pov

Fire. That's all I saw surrounding me as my eyes snapped open at the echo of my name being screamed. I could hear the deep voice in the distance, but I couldn't move my body. I heard my name being screamed again, this time clearer and closer. The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't figure out who. I started to look around to see if I could spot whoever was there; that was a horrible mistake. As I looked around my eyes passed by the ceiling; and on that ceiling was the corpse of my dead husband, swallowed by the flames.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" I couldn't stop the painful screech that ripped through my throat. This is too much, it's all too much. What have I ever done to deserve such a painful life?

"MAAACE!!!"

A figure appeared above me but my vision was too blurry to see his face, he carried me out into the snowy front yard. As soon as oxygen filled my lungs with the cool night air I clawed my way out of the person's grasp and ran back to my home, watching as all the memories I'd built over the last 5 years burned away. I felt those strong arms grab me again and drag me away from the burning building to the side of a car. It wasn't till he shook me and yelled my name again that I looked up at his face. The face I never thought I'd get to see again; the one man who can break me apart and then put all the pieces back together again, my big brother Dean. I haven't seen or heard from him since the day I left and out of nowhere this is the one moment he shows up? That's just like him. There was so much I wanted to say to him, so much I wanted to scream in his face about how much he hurt me and why it took him so long to come. But all I could do was stare at him until the tears began to spill from my eyes once more. I shoved my face into his chest and bawled my eyes out while he held me against Baby as the roof collapsed behind him. I cried and cried until those flames went out. After I calmed down Dean picked me up bridal style and got into the front of the Impala and drove off to the nearest motel.

**

When we got to the motel a couple of hours later, Dean carried me all the way into the room and stripped me, he placed me in a bath of warm water and started to gently clean all the blood (that wasn't mine) off of me with a rag. He bathed me in silence as I just sat there replaying the last 24hrs of this nightmare I've been in. When he was done he wrapped me in a towel and cuddled me on the bed.

"Hey, I know you won't want to talk about it, but just know that when you're ready I'll be right here." He said affectionately.

"How'd you find me?" I ignored him. I know he'll always be there but I don't want to talk about it. Not ever. "How'd you know where I was? Why'd you come now? After all these years?"

He hesitated, "I looked for you everywhere, and I mean everywhere. Sam and I both did. But Dad hid you too well, he made sure he knew where you were, made sure you were always safe. But he also kept you from me, said that if you wanted to be here you would be, not off doing whatever you were doing. Two years ago Sam left for Stanford, he's been there ever since."

"What and so now suddenly Dad decides to randomly give out my location?"

"Sort of. He set me a text with these coordinates and your name before..."

"Before what Dean?" I turned to face him.

"Dad went on a hunt and I haven't heard from him in a few days." He said grimly.

"So? A couple of days is nothing, it's Dad." I scoffed.

"It's different this time, I need your help to find him. Yours and Sammy's, I was going to go get him next. I need you with me please, I'm begging you. The safest place for you is right next to me. Nothing bad will happen to you as long as I'm around I promise." He looked me in the eyes and placed a gentle kiss on my lips, and that was all it took for me to melt in his arms.

"Fine, I'll go with you. I wanna make sure Daddy is ok and plus you're gonna need help convincing Sam to come with. He can never really say no to me."

"Thank you, Princess". Dean gave me another soft kiss before wrapping me in his tight embrace as I fell asleep to relive my nightmares.

**

That was about 2 days ago, we've been driving most of the time since then; almost to Sam. I've just been cuddling up to Dean the whole ride there, feeling so cold and numb inside since the fire, still replaying everything in my head. As I was lost in my thoughts we arrived at Stanford by nightfall. Preparing to see Sam was so nerve-wracking, as horrible as I felt for leaving Dean that night I never felt worse than I did when I left Sam. He's my twin, we know each other completely inside and out. Leaving him was one of the hardest decisions I've ever had to make; we had never really been apart. I'm scared he might hate me now.

Dean and I snuck into Sam's place after I quickly and quietly picked the lock. As we snuck around it was a little hard to see since it was the middle of the night. Sam came out of what I assume is his bedroom and started fighting Dean, thinking it was some robber in the dark. I just stood there and watched, there wasn't really a reason for me to intervene. Dean, of course, wound up pinning Sam down first.

"Woah! Easy tiger."

"Dean!?"

"Hiya Sammy" I crouched down next to Dean and gave him a small smile.

"You two scared the crap out of me."

"That's 'cause you're out of practice."

Sam flipped Dean so now he was pinned instead.

"Or maybe not." Dean laughed. "Get off me."

Sam let Dean go and immediately turned to wrap me up in the biggest and tightest hug I think he's ever given me. All I could do was squeeze back and whisper an "I'm sorry" into his ear so only he could hear. Still holding me Sam turned back to Dean,

"Dude, what the hell are you two doing here?"

"Well we were lookin for a couple of beers" Dean joked.

"Sam?" A petite voice called from the hallway.

"Jess, hey. Macey, Dean, this is my girlfriend Jessica." Sam explained as he put me down.

"Wait as in your brother and sister?"

"You know I love the smurfs. And I gotta say, you are way out of my brother's league." Dean, of course, was already flirting with her.

"I'm gonna go put something on." She said obviously uncomfortable.

"Oh no, no, no, no. I wouldn't dream of it, seriously" He just sounds so creepy when he says it like that, weirdo.

She exchanged an annoyed glance with Sam that I noticed. I flashed a friendly smile to help her feel reassured that Dean was just joking.....mostly.

"Anyway we gotta borrow your boyfriend here to talk about some family business, but uh nice meetin you." Dean pointed at her with a smile.

"No." Sam walked over and put his arm around Jess." No whatever you gotta say you can say in front of her too."

"Ok, Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on a "miller time" shift, I'm sure he'll stumble back sooner or later." Sam said smugly. This time I was the one who said it.

"Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days."

"Jess excuse us." Sam got what I was implying. He got dressed and followed us outside where she wouldn't hear. 

"Come on, you can't just break-in in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you." Sam exasperated as he followed behind us down the stairs.

"You're not listening Sammy, Dad's missing. And I need both of you to help me find him."

"Remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the devil's gates in Clifton? He was missing then too, he's always missing and he's always fine."

"Not for this long. Now, are you gonna come with us or not?"

"I'm not. I swore I was done hunting. For good"

"Come on. It wasn't easy but it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45"

"Well, what was he supposed to do?"

"I was 9 years old, he was supposed to say 'don't be afraid of the dark'"

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark you know what's out there." Dean argued.

"Boys!" I shouted. "Hey yea um, it's great to be reunited with you guys again really, but uh I'm gonna go wait in the car while you two finish your conversation." You could hear the slight annoyance in my voice. "Sammy, for what it's worth I really hope you do come with us. You know that I get what you're saying but I need to find Dad, and I'd prefer it to be with both my brothers. I'll always need my twin no matter what." I flashed him a small smile.

I walked away but could still hear them arguing behind me. Once I was out of the building their voices died down for a minute as they were trying to catch up to me, but that minute was one of the longest I've ever had. The flickering street-light triggered flashbacks of the other night. The fire, my husband, the knife covered in so much blood. None of it mine....or his. The sound of the metal door opening behind me snapped me out of my daze, Sam and Dean were still arguing.

"It was Dad who said if I'm gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing. Last time I checked that's what she was doing too, and yet you went and dragged our baby sister back in it." Said Sam. I walked back over and stood next to them.

"Dad's in real trouble right now, if he's not dead already. I can feel it. I can't do this alone."

"Yes you can" Sam's right he could easily do it without us, my big brother is one of the best hunters in the world.

"Yeah...well, I don't want to." Even without what happened the other day I would still never say no to Dean, I've never really been able to say no to him. Not to mention every now and then he's able to whip out the big brother puppy dog eyes.

I looked at Sam and gave him my puppy dog eyes, the ones he never says no to. As soon as he took a deep breath I knew he fell for it.

"What was he hunting?" He asked.

We made our way to the Impala where Dean opened the trunk; the floor of the trunk opened to reveal a hidden compartment where we kept all our weapons and anything else we needed to hunt monsters. He told Sam about the 10 men that have disappeared in Jericho, California over the last 20 years all after they went down the same road. Dad went to go check it out 3 weeks ago, the only time Dean heard from him was when he left him a voicemail the day before he came and saved me.

"Dean something is starting to happen, I think it's serious. I need to figure out what's going on. Be very careful Dean, we're all in danger. You need to get your sister, I'll text you the coordinates." During the voicemail, part of it went out due to some EVP being caught on it; which of course brainiac Sam caught right away.

"Kinda like riding a bike isn't it?" Dean laughed. He had already cleaned up the audio and I heard it, it was a woman's voice solemnly saying, "I can never go home". "You know two years I never bothered you; never asked you for a thing," Dean said. I gave him my puppy dog eyes again.

"All right, I'll help you find him. But I have to be back first thing Monday. Just wait here." Sam said before ruffling my hair. Dean asked him what Monday was about and tried to convince him to skip it when he found out it was an interview. "It's for law school and it's my whole future on a plate. Do we have a deal?" I immediately said yes. I know how much this means to Sam and as much as I miss him I won't let my selfishness ruin his chance to enjoy a happy normal life; one of us should at least get to.

As he left to go pack Dean and I waited for him in the car. I sat in the front cuddling Dean's right arm and laying my head on it; whenever we were in the car I always sat in-between whoever sat up front since I fit so perfectly. He lightly peppered the top of my head with sweet kisses trying to relax me after everything that's happened; he tries so hard but I don't think I'll ever have the courage to tell him. No matter what he does I will never be ok again. His kisses suddenly became, not as gentle but more loving. He trailed them from the top of my head, down my forehead and over my nose; hovering just above my lips. They lingered there for a moment, as if asking for permission. Slowly, he placed a tender kiss on my lips. As the seconds passed his kisses became more dominant. We shifted positions so now I was facing him with my legs lying across his; he had one hand on my back and one on my cheek as his tongue begged for entrance. It had been so long, too long since I felt his lips on mine; since I tasted him. So I quickly and eagerly let him in. Once our tongues collided I gave up all control, my body going weak at the knees....and other places. This is what I needed, I needed Dean again. No matter what bad things happened or monsters I encountered Dean was always there making sure I was safe, making sure I felt safe. No matter how hard Dad tried he wasn't always around for his 'princess' as he called me. It was always Dean. As I got older I started to crave comfort in....different ways; which was very hard to find when you have three overprotective men in your family who you share rooms AND beds with while they're also going through their own puberty filled emotions.

The make-out session started to get hotter when Dean took the hand from my cheek and slid it over my breasts, but not before giving them a squeeze, down to my thigh where he spread my legs a little and caressed the inside so dangerously close to my womanhood. My slight moans excited him more as he unbuttoned my jeans and slid his hand inside to start rubbing my clit. I dug my nails into the shoulders of his leather jacket as I whispered his name in his ear with every rub. He then began to finger me and stretch me out, adding a finger every time I got used to until he had 3 pumping inside me. He used his thumb to rub my clit as fucked me with his fingers and I couldn't hold it in any longer. As I said his name a little louder, warning him of my upcoming release, he plunged his tongue back in my mouth muffling my cries as I came. 

Once I caught my breath I heard the sound of the metal door again. I quickly grabbed a napkin from the glove compartment and cleaned Dean's hand then buttoned my pants back up as he kept staring at me with love and adoration in his eyes. I heard the footsteps get closer as I threw the napkin out the window and sat properly, Dean pulled my head in for one last loving kiss before Sam came into view. He threw his bag in the back and got in without questioning the seating arrangement; we exchanged a knowing glance since he knows exactly what we were just doing. Our bond is so deep as twins we can practically read the other's mind and speak to each other just by looking at the other. He rolled his eyes as a response.

**

It was bright out when Dean gently shook me awake. We had stopped at a gas station to get some fuel for both us and Baby. I didn't really wanna get up so as soon as Dean went to buy snacks I rested my head on Sam's back as he had one foot out the door to stretch with how freakishly tall he is. He started looking through the cassette tape collection Dean had. A few moments later Dean walked out of the store and started to fill Baby up as he offered Sam some "breakfast", which consisted of chips, candy, jerky, and soda. 

I know, breakfast of champions. Still tastier than whatever healthy junk Sam would've made me eat.

"How can you afford that anyway? You and Dad still running credit card scams?" Sam asked.

"Yea, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball career. Besides all we do is apply it's not our fault they send us the cards." Dean joked.

"I mean he's not wrong Sammy." I added giving him a goofy smile as I sat up so Dean could get in.

"Yea? and what names did you write on the application this time?"

"Uhhhh, Bert Aframian and his son, Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal." Dean answered.

"Sounds about right." Sam laughed. He then went on to complain about how Dean needed to update his music collection he was looking through before. He called it "Mullet Rock" as an insult and looked to me but I just gave him the "don't bring me into this" face. I don't mind the music, I'm used to it.......plus I still have headphones.

"House rules Sammy, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole," was Dean's response as he blasted Loveless' A Gift to the World".

"Sammy is a chubby 12-year-old it's Sam. Unless it's Macey." I leaned my head on his shoulder in return.

"Sorry I can't hear you the music is too loud." Dean turned the music up to further annoy Sam. I just sat there happily eating my snickers, minding my own business as we sped off to Jericho.

I'm gonna stop here for right now. I just wanna start it and share it with fellow fans and I'd love to know what you guys think so don't be afraid to say anything. Especially if you have any tips or criticisms I can use to improve my writing or the story altogether. I'm trying to get back into writing after dealing with very bad depression for a long time so I'm gonna try and update all my stories as often as I can.


	2. Character Bio: Makayla "Mace" Winchester

CHARACTER BIO:

*Long wavy black hair with a single green streak on the left side of her hair   
*Emerald green eyes   
*Nose stud piercing   
*Regular earring holes   
*Arrow industrial bar on right ear   
*Usually wears:  
*Plaid   
*Leather jackets  
*Jeans  
*Converse or Combat boots   
*Always has black nail polish on (switches between matte & shiny)  
*Wears different interesting rings every day  
*Is a total pothead so she always has the munchies but hunting helps shred the pounds right off

Name given by her father as a gift to Mary to share the letter "M", and hoping she would grow up to be as gorgeous and badass as her mother. Called Macey only by Sam and Dean, and sometimes John, she's the twin sister of Sam but with the same personality as Dean. Same sarcasm, taste in music, temper (if not worse), immaturity, mischievous behavior, and would rather a burger and shake than veggies and whatever weird green drink Sam enjoys. Though their tastes are different, their behaviors are also similar. She shares her sarcasm with Dean, but her sass with Sam. She's not as kind as him but will take his side in a debate even if its to save someone she doesn't care about because they always stick together. Nine times out of ten when they run away it's together. She can be nice when she wants to be. 

She's also just as smart as Sam. She had no problem flying through homework assignments as fast as him, she was just lazy about it. She hated school. Mainly because she felt she was able to bond with Dean more on their shared hatred for it, but also because of all the slutty school girls fawning over her big brother.   
But, above it all Mace is still her own person. She's the self-proclaimed toughest female hunter around but yet can't help but take what some people say to heart. Especially her brothers. They're the only ones who can really hurt her emotionally, they're the only people she lets get close enough. Mace has gone through some rough times in her life, some so bad she never told Dean, or even Sam. Still, she continues to be brave and fearless. But with her temper she can also be vengeful and malicious, more so when it comes to defending the people she cares about. Although she suffers from depression and anxiety she still tries to remain sweet and friendly. She also happens to be really good at seducing men, better than she's comfortable with, but hey if you got the skills use em. It's great for luring monsters into a trap for her brothers to kill. 

Her relationship with Dean is a toxic one. Since they were kids Dean's always been overprotective of her, more than he is with Sam. When they were kids he barely let her go to the bathroom by herself when she was first learning; afraid that she was gonna hurt herself or fall in somehow or get kidnapped. When he and Sammy were too old to go in they would stand guard outside the bathroom till she came out. When they stop by bars for research or just to stretch their legs after sitting in Baby for hours, Dean's overprotective mode goes into overdrive as if they were out on a hunt. No guy can come near her without Dean's deadly glare staring them down into defeat, and God forbid if they touched her. They'd have to head to a different bar. He only let them get close when she was flirting to con money from pool out of them or free drinks. 

Growing up she always clung to Dean or slept in his bed sometimes because he babied her. When she was 5 she declared she would marry him one day and he laughed while he promised they would but meant it deep down. Once puberty hit for Dean he started to realize the special feelings he really had for Makayla. He'd take longer showers, made her sleep in Sam's bed more, and would start to flirt with girls left and right. Anything that would help him hate himself less for the dirty feelings he had. Until one night when she was 12 and; Dean 16, she crawled into his bed for comfort after a nightmare. He couldn't handle how sad he was making her so he told her why and found out she felt the same. That night they made a promise to never tell anyone what happened between them that night, and what would happen many times in the future.

The times when they could be alone together were some of their happiest memories. But as they say, all good things must come to end. The night Mace ran away on her and Sam's 18th birthday it was over. She cut off all contact with both brothers. Sam was the only one who truly understood why, he's the only one she told why. During those 5 years away Mace made some very bad decisions but soon met a boy who showed her how beautiful she really is, and how fun life could really be. She'll never get over watching him burn above her and all the horrors leading up to it.

Sorry everyone!! I was writing the next chapter and it didn't save properly:'( I've been doing it little by little on days I work but I'm gonna try and knock it out tonight. But I had made this character bio as something for now. Don't be afraid to ask questions or let me know what you think!:)


	3. Pilot Part 2

Macey's pov

We called all the local hospitals and morgues and thankfully there was no one matching our fathers' description. As we arrived in Jericho we drove past a crime scene on a bridge. There were a couple of local cop cars parked around, closing the bridge off. Dean pulled some fake badges from the glove compartment and we went to investigate. The cop didn't have much information for us other than the owner of the abandoned car was missing with no trace left behind. We decided to move on but not before Dean made a smart remark, which Sam then stepped on his foot for. As we walked away Dean smacked Sam in the back of the head for hurting his foot, I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. I sure missed this.

We drove around town and spotted the missing man's girlfriend and her friend passing out flyers looking for him. We convinced them to sit down with us and tell us what they know. His girlfriend said the last she heard from him he was driving home and said he'd call her right back....but he never did. We could tell they were holding information back so Dean pressed them for more.

"Well with all these guys going missing...people talk." Her friend spoke up.

"What do they talk about?" The 3 of us questioned simultaneously.

She continued to tell us this local legend about a girl haunts the area of where he disappeared, that she died decades ago. And that all the men who pick her up are never seen again. We thanked them for their time and went on our way to do research. We made our way to a nearby library where Dean began searching for any deaths that had to do with a female hitchhiker. Which he was failing miserably at. After getting frustrated at his failed attempts, I shoved him over and used Sam's lap as a chair.

"You're such a control freak," Dean said as he slapped the back of my shoulder.

"Not a control freak just better than you." I retorted winking back at him. "So, angry spirits are born out of a violent death, right?" I continued.

"Yea." Dean begrudgingly responded, though if you look closely you can see him trying to hide a smirk.

"So maybe it's not murder." I typed in 'Female Suicide Centennial Highway'. "Well, whaddya know? First try." Now it was my turn to smirk as I looked back at Dean. He made a face that said he wanted to be mad but he couldn't help but smile anyway. I continued reading the article, " In 1981, 24-year-old Constance Welch jumped off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in river."

"Does it say why she did it?" Sam asked.

I wish I hadn't kept reading. For a moment I froze, unable to think, speak, or even breathe. It wasn't until Dean grabbed me by my chin to look him in the eyes that I snapped out of it.

"What's wrong?" He stared at me searching for any sign of response.

"I-It's nothing, I'm fine really. Sorry, I just zoned out for a sec." Dean stared at me like he didn't believe a word I said. It was Sam who spoke up to clear this awkward tension.

"It's ok Macey I do it all the time" he laughed, ruffling my hair.

Before Dean could question me further I began to read the horrible reason why this woman killed herself, and I can't say I blame her. "An hour before they found her she calls 911, her two little kids were in the bathtub." As I read I just felt worse and worse. "She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both died."

Her husband at the time, Joseph Welch, was quoted saying, "Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it."

"That bridge look familiar to you?" It was the same bridge where that guy's car was left earlier.

**

We decided to go back to the bridge at night. While we looked around we got onto the subject of Dad. I knew this would come up eventually, Sam really loves that girl and his school life. It's important to him, I would never want to get in the way of that. Of course Dean isn't as understanding, he just doesn't take Sam seriously when it comes to living a normal life.

"Does Jessica know about you and the things you've done?"

"No, and she's never going to know."

"Well, that's healthy." He may seem like he's being mean but Dean also has a good point. As much as I want Sam to get out and have a normal life, it's beyond hard to do. It's even harder when your significant other doesn't even understand the danger they're in just by knowing you. I was lucky. Nate knew about everything I went through, and he still loved me. I'm never gonna find another love like that. He was the only person I ever truly let myself love other Sam and Dean.

"You can pretend all you want Sammy, but sooner or later you're gonna have to face up to who you really are," Dean stated. They kept going back and forth. I just stood by and watched as usual. This isn't the life Sam wants and Dean tries to talk some sense into him. Whenever they got into arguments like this Sammy will get more protective of me and want to"rescue me from this life" as he puts it. Heh, nothing new.

"You have a responsibility."

"To what? Dad and his crusade? If it weren't pictures Macey and I wouldn't even know what mom looks like." He said solemnly. "What difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, mom's gone, and she isn't coming back", he said to Dean. He didn't say it maliciously or to hurt him but he was trying to make a point about why he didn't want to be in this life. Dean didn't take it well and in his anger, he grabbed Sam by the collar of his jacket and aggressively pushed him against the railing. I jumped in front and started pushing Dean back a little. It was silent for a moment as they just stared at each other.

"Don't talk about her like that." Dean broke the silence, not sounding as threatening and angry as I thought he'd be. He pushed off Sam and turned to walk away when I saw him freeze. I grabbed his arm as I spotted the woman standing on the ledge that he noticed. She was beautiful with long dark hair, pale white skin, and wore a short raggedy white dress. He called for Sam's attention as if the little argument hadn't just happened. We ran to the other side as she gracefully let herself fall. We didn't see anything but suddenly heard Baby's roar. Only thing is, Dean still had the keys. That ghost bitch possessed our car and charged straight at us. We all jumped over the bridge, Sam and I grabbed onto parts of the rail while Dean landed in the water. He crawled out on the side out of breath, covered in mud. Smelling awful.

**

We made our way to the nearest motel so Dean could take a shower. When we got there the guy at the front desk told us there was another guy with the same last name who rented out a room for a whole month. As soon as you opened the door you could tell a hunter stayed here. There were papers posted all over the wall with info related to the case. He even had a ring of salt out to protect against ghosts. Dean found a half-eaten cheeseburger that was at least a couple of days old. There pictures of previous victims on the wall, none having any connection to the other.

On another wall, there was a section labeled 'Woman in White' with a picture of the article of Constance we saw earlier. Meaning Daddy had already figured it out. If he did he would've burned the bones by now, but we had to be sure. We decided to go ask her husband where she was buried but Dean wanted to get cleaned up first, thank god.

"Hey Dean, what I said earlier about Mom and Dad, I'm sorr-"

"Dude," He put his hand up to cut Sam off. "No chick flick moments."

"Heh alright, Jerk." Sam teased.

"Bitch." Dean snipped back. It was their thing. They called me 'Princess' or 'Macey'. Sometimes 'Brat'.

I found an old picture of us as kids with Dad sitting on the hood of the Impala. It was tucked into the corner of the mirror, I could feel the corner of my mouth tug into a small smile. Sam tried to call Jess while he was showering but she never answered For some reason it made my gut turn, but I ignored it. When Dean got out he said he was going for a food run before we headed out, I stayed behind with Sam. Not long after he left he called me.

"Yea?"

"Five-0 take off."

"What? What about you?"

"They kinda spotted me, go find Dad." He hung up. I dragged Sam by his sleeve to the window, when we peaked, the cop from earlier was detaining Dean while another was walking towards the front door. We quickly climbed out the bathroom window. While we were escaping I heard Dean in the distance.

"You got anything that's real?" The officer asked rhetorically.

"My boobs." Dean joked. I couldn't help but shake my head and almost let out a chuckle. He's such a dork, aaanndd I'm stuck with him so I guess I'll have to suffer.

**

We couldn't do anything to stop them from arresting him so Sam and I went to question Constance's husband. Sam did most of the talking, he's the better people person. We showed him the picture of dad I found in the motel room to check if he had stopped by here.

"He was older but yea that's him. He came by 3 or 4 days ago said he was a reporter."

"That's right we're working on a story together.

Sam was questioning him about his wife's burial location claiming it was fact-checking. I just said I was new on the job and this was my first assignment. This way I can be lazy and just 'take notes' the whole time.

"In a plot behind my old place over on Breckenridge." He responded.

Sam then questioned him on his marriage, if it was a happy one. He said, "Definitely" but the way he said it and the face he made, caused me to believe otherwise. Especially what the lore on 'The Woman in White' says. We thanked him for his time and were about to leave but I couldn't hold my tongue.

"Mr. Welch, you ever hear of a 'Woman in White'?"

"A what?"

"A 'Woman in White', or sometimes a 'Weeping Woman'? It's a ghost story. It's more of a phenomenon really. They're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places in Hawaii and Mexico. Lately in Arizona and Indiana. All these are different women, you understand, but they share the same sad story." I walked closer and closer to him, trying to intimidate him into telling me information.

"Girl, I don't care much for nonsense." He turned to walk away but we followed him as I continued to tell him the story of the 'Woman'.

"You see when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them, and these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children." I felt horrible for saying it, but it had to be said. He stopped walking and turned around to look at me, but wouldn't do anything with Sam towering behind me. "Then, once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed. Walking back roads, waterways, and if they find an unfaithful man they kill him. That man is never seen again." I finished.

With anger laced in his tone he said, "You think...you think that has something to do with Constance, you smartasses?"

"You tell me." I didn't blink or stutter. I didn't even flinch when he walked closer to me, neither did Sam, he was already against my back though. If he did even try to do something Sam would kick his ass in a minute. Sadly enough, if I know anything....it's cheaters. Especially the ones who claim to still love the girl they're cheating on "more than anything". He was quite more a second.

"I mean, maybe-maybe I made some mistakes, but no matter what I did, Constance never would've killed her own children."

"Some people may surprise you," I added in. You could see the rage in his eyes.

"You get the hell out of here, and you don't come back." He was shaking in rage and you could tell he wanted to cry. Without argument, we left and started to head to his old place and make sure her bones were burned. We made a fake 911 call on the way so that Dean could escape while the cops were busy with our fake crime. Sam was driving.

"So, you wanna tell me what that was back there?"

"I said whatever mean things I had to to get us the info we needed."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"Then I have no idea what you're talking about." I huffed.

"The Macey I knew wouldn't have handled it like that tho."

"Well the Macey you knew has been through some shit the last 5 years Sammy. I have a new outlook on life."

"Oh yea? And what's that?" He chuckled.

"Not a good one." From the corner of my eye, I could see his smile drop and his eyebrows scrunch up in confusion.

"I would've thought these last years would've been better for you? You know, less stressful? No hunting, no Dad barking orders," There was a slight pause," no Dean to play with your heart and break it. Repeatedly."

I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling into the back of my head at that last comment.

"It's just-" Oh great there's more. "-I don't get why you came back. I mean obviously I know you're worried about Dad but still, you were happy weren't you?" Memories flashed through my mind. I was happy, sooo happy. But when you're a hunter this life always finds a way to ruin your happiness.

"Yeah well, things change." I turned and faced out the passenger window, not wanting to talk about this subject anymore.

"Just at least tell me you're gonna go back once we find Dad? Please? I just want what's best for you. It was hard enough for you to leave him the first time. And now that he's finally found you, you know he won't let you out of his sight again."

"There's nothing left for me to go back to, Sammy." He pulled the car over to the side of the road and grabbed me by the arm to turn me and face him, but I wouldn't look up to meet his gaze.

"Babygirl what happened?" He lifted my chin, holding it between his thumb and index finger, to look in my eyes. Searching for an answer. Before I could answer his phone started to ring.

"You should probably get that, it might be Dean....or Jess." I wasn't jealous of her, I didn't get as jealous as I did when it came to Dean. But when it comes to Sam I'm still like a sad puppy who just wants all the attention, I can't help it. Sam squinted his eyes at me before he grabbed the phone, but before he answered it he surprised me with a quick kiss on the lips in an attempt to make me feel better.

"This conversation isn't over." He kissed me again before finally answering the phone. He was telling Dean that Constance is definitely a 'Woman in White' but was confused as to why Dad hadn't burned the body yet. Dean said it's because he left Jericho, leaving behind his prized journal with all his findings and a set of coordinates to let us know where to go next. One of his Ex-Marine habits.

All of the sudden Constance appeared in the middle of the road, "SAM!" I screamed as he hit the brakes and swerved to not hit her, I don't think he realized it was a ghost at first. When the car stopped we didn't see her anywhere. I turned to look at Sam and felt goosebumps start to form....there was someone in the backseat.

"Take me home." She said out of nowhere making Sam flinch. But not me, I'm like way too cool for that pfft. "Take. Me. Home." She repeated.

"No." She didn't like Sam's answer so she locked us in the car and used her powers to drive it herself. All the way to her home. When we got there she stopped right outside the front door.

"Don't do this." Said Sam.

"I can never go home." Was her only response. That's when it clicked, she's scared to go home. That's where she killed her children. If she wanted to be with them she could've killed herself here but instead she traveled all the way to the bridge to do it.

When I turned around to confront her, she was no longer in the backseat. Sam turned to look, also confused. When he looked back at me his eyes went wide as he yelled my name. She had appeared right behind me. Before either of us could do anything she opened the passenger door and threw me out. I tried to tuck-&-roll but I still whacked my head on a small rock, thankfully not hard enough to knock me out. Still hard enough to make me groggy, until I heard Sam scream in pain. I pushed myself off the ground and ran back towards the car just in time to see Dean show up and shoot at Constance through the driver's side window. Ghost's are weak to silver. When she disappeared Sam took that moments to turn the car back on, "I'm taking you home.". At full speed, he drove Baby straight into the living room to physically bring her home. Dean and I ran to make sure he and Baby were both ok.

"SAM!?" Dean yelled.

"HERE!"

"You ok?"

"I think."

"Can you move?" Dean asked as he pushed aside anything that was in his way to Sam. Typical overprotective jerk. You don't see him for years and although he's still a pain in the ass, he doesn't hesitate when it comes to our safety. It's why I've never stopped loving him and why I always forgive him, as wrong as he may be. While he checked on Sam I stood watch for Constance as I used a bandana to slow the blood dripping from the right side of my head. She appeared and seemed more interested in a picture frame that was on the ground. But only long enough for Dean to pull Sam out, then her eyes were on all 3 of us. She used her powers again, this time to slide a dresser at us. The boys pushed me out of the way just in time so I didn't get pinned against it. I had to find a way to get them out. There's a reason why she didn't want to come home. Was it just because of the memories? Or maybe she didn't want to relive the murder? Or maybe they...? No. But....it's possible....

"Constance!" I shouted, to take her attention away from the boys. And it worked! They were still pinned but at least she wasn't applying pressure. "You're home-you're home now. So....what does that mean? Huh? Cause you wanna know what I think?" She raised her hand and flashed towards me, instantly putting her hand on me. It felt like she was trying to rip my heart out through my chest but that didn't stop me. After I left out a scream I continued, ignoring Sam and Deans threats to kill her for hurting me. "I think you coming home means it's time to answer for what you've done." The lights began to flicker, and water ran down the stairs, like a bathtub overflowed....

"What kind of a mother murders her own children? YOU brought them into this world. It was YOUR job to protect them from it. You let your own husband disrespect you by sleeping all over town and you couldn't at least be a good mother? How pathetic. Good thing you killed yourself, you would've just been a waste of space anyway. If you can't keep your own children alive, you shouldn't be either." My tone was laced in venom, I don't think there's ever been a time where I hated a ghost more. The pain she was putting me in didn't help, being in pain just makes me more angry.

She was ready to kill me, but that's when they appeared. At the top of the stairs stood the ghosts of her dead children, as I suspected were around. She let go of me immediately and flashed to the bottom of the stairs.

"You've come home to us mommy." They whispered before they flashed down behind her. She turned around slowly in fright. They hugged her and she started screaming in pain. All three bodies started flashing in and out of existence while fusing together with lights around them. Mostly blues and whites. It was an insane sight, one few would get to see.

The boys pushed the dresser off themselves and rushed over to me, freaking out about my head and making sure I wasn't internally damaged. "Would you cut it out! I'm fine guys." Dean didn't care and lifted me up, carrying me bridal style. We went to the spot where the ghosts were standing and all that was left was a puddle of water."

"So this is where she drowned her kids?" Dean sounded out of breath but don't know if it has to do with the pressure the dresser was putting on him or if I'm too heavy. So I don't know whether to be offended or not.

Sorrowfully I said, "That's why she could never go home, she was too scared to face them.".

"You two found her weak spot, nice work Macey, Sammy." Dean slapped Sam right on his chest where she had left the same marks I had from her trying to rip out my heart. Sam laughed painfully.

"If you screwed up my car, I'll kill you." Dean playfully threatened Sam. Baby was mostly fine, but her right headlight was out. That's an easy fix though. As soon as we could we headed back on the road. Sam was checking were the coordinates landed on a map.

"It's called Blackbottle Ridge, Colorado."

"Hmm, that sounds familiar, I can't remember why though." It's like right at the tip of my brain, I just can't put my finger on it. It could be a guy though so I better figure it out before Dean and I go there. God forbid we run into him, Dean might kick his ass. And I remember Sam has to leave as much as I don't want him to.

"Sounds charming, how far?" Dean asked.

"About 600 miles."

"If we shag ass we could make it by morning."

There was a pause as Sam tried to gather his words. "Dean, um..."

"You're not going?"

"The interviews in like 10 hours dude. I got to be there."

You could tell he had more to say but restrained himself. "Yea, yea whatever, I'll take you home." The rest of the ride was kind of quiet.

**

We pulled up in front of his place and I've never held onto his sleeve tighter, but I had to let go. He got out of the car and leaned through the open window.

"You'll call me when you find him?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe I can meet up with you later huh?"

"Yeah, all right." Dean answered.

Before he left I got out and jumped into his arms and he squeezed me tight like he was already waiting. It's been too long since I've last seen him, and I don't know how long it's gonna be till I see him again. After a minute he put me down and cupped my cheeks. Giving me a sweet, slow soft kiss.

"After you find Dad I don't want you to keep hunting, I want you to come live with me. You're every bit as smart as me, even though you hated school you still got higher grades when I actually made you do work." he whispered. I said ok just to please him for now. I don't know what I want to do.

"Sam!" Dean called out. "You know we made a hell of a team back there

Sam let out a small smile. "Yeah, we did."

He smiled as we said goodbye and walked home. I stood there not moving, part of it was not wanting to leave him but also....something didn't feel right. Just like last time. I thought it was nothing and pushed it down as I got back in the car. I kept looking at Sam as Dean drove off. I couldn't get this bad feeling to go away and Dean noticed.

"Come on I know you're gonna miss him but, hey, you still got me. I promise you I'm not going anywhere, ever." He put his right arm around my shoulders and gently rubbed it to make me feel better, and kissed my forehead. But I still couldn't stop thinking of Sam.

"Thanks Dean, I love you. But I-I think we need to go back." You could hear the worry in my tone.

He was alert. "Why baby what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know. I've just had this really bad feeling ever since we dropped Sam off. I thought it was that I just didn't want to let him go but it's getting worse. Dean, we HAVE to go back." The fear in my voice was high and I'm usually not one for fearing anything. Dean put both hands back on the wheel and quickly did a u-turn back to Sam's. Flashes of the other night blinded my sight. I could feel myself hyperventilating and hear Dean trying to calm me, but when I saw Sam's place on fire it got so much worse I couldn't stop.

"Princess stay in the car, please? I'll help you when I get back I have to get Sam." Dean ran in, knowing I wouldn't respond. I watched him run in as I tried to control my breathing, it was hard with all those gruesome images flashing through my brain. Then I started to think of Sam and Dean more, about how much I missed them; about how much I don't want to lose them. The idea of what happened the other night happening to them was enough for me to get a hold on it just for a second. I looked back at the burning building....and ran right in. I wasn't gonna let them be in there alone.

"SAM!! DEAN!!" It was hard to hear them over the roar of the fire but I heard Sam scream Jess's name. When I got to them Dean was pulling Sam out of his bedroom where Jessica.....was burning on the ceiling. Just like Nate. I helped Dean push Sam out as he kept trying to go back for Jess.

**

The firemen and an audience, of course, came after we stayed far enough away so we don't get asked any questions. Dean went to the crowd to look while I stayed with Sam by the trunk as he reloaded a sawed-off. It was an awkward silence, I didn't know what I should say. I never know what the right thing to say is at a time like this. Especially when I'm still speechless from my own experience. Dean came back over and it was still silent stares between the three of us. I still couldn't think of anything to say so I intertwined my right hand with Sam's left and my left with Dean's right and just squeezed. Sam gave me a look that said "thanks for the effort".

He threw the gun into the trunk, "We Got Work To Do" and slammed the trunk closed. We got on the road and started heading to Colorado on Daddy's trail.

Hey everyone!! Sorry for the wait, every time I think I'll enough time to finish I have to run to work or be with my dog. My store is still open during all this craziness but I hope you guys are all ok and staying safe<3 Hopefully this will all be over soon. 

I'm gonna start the next chapter later on tonight after work too, the next one is one of more favorite episodes lol.


	4. Wendigo Part 1

Her outfit is black jean booty shorts, combat boots, and a tight, plain black, sleeveless top  
Macey's pov

We decided to stay around town for a week, but found no evidence of who killed Jessica. We made our way to Black Water Ridge in Colorado, where Dad's coordinates led us. It was a dense forest in the middle of nowhere. I napped almost the whole way there. It was the first time in a while I got that much sleep must be because I have both my brothers with me. We stopped by some place on the way for supplies. Sam was mapping out the trail while Dean and I were amazed by a photo of this massive bear.

"Dude check out the size of this bear." Said Dean.

"It's no nature hike that for sure." Sam came over to look at the picture with us.

"You aren't planning on going out to Black Water Ridge, by any chance?" Questioned some strange old man.

"Oh no sir, we're environmental-study majors from U.C Boulder. Just working on a paper." Sam lied nonchalantly.

"Recycle, man." Dean chuckled.

"Bull. You're friends with that Hailey girl right?"  
The boys paused. "Yes-yes we are, Ranger....Wilkinson."

"Well I'll tell you what I told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from black water until the 24th. Do not exactly a missing persons now is it?" Legally he's not wrong. "Tell that girl to quit worrying. I'm sure her brothers fine."

"We will." Dean then used his words to get us a copy of the backcountry permit. He left the store very proud of himself.

"What are you cruising for a hook up or something?" Sam questioned Dean as we left.

"What do you mean?"

"What he means is, the coordinates point to Black Water Ridge so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean why even bother talking to this chick?" I said

"I don't know maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it. "

"What?"

"Since when are both of you all, 'shoot first ask questions later' anyway?"

"Since now."

"Really?" Dean nodded looking impressed. "You sure you're not just already getting jealous? Cause it sounds like someone who's getting jealous." He gave me a teasing smile, then got in the car after I shouted, "No!".

**

When this Hailey girl answered the door, Dean got her to invite us in under the impression we were Park Rangers sent for follow up questions. As she let us in she spotted Baby and paid her a compliment, Dean turned around mouth 'oh my god' at how attractive she is. That's just like him. I don't know why I think anything will ever change with him. Inside she also had a younger brother, probably in his teens.

Hailey said that they hadn't heard from their brother Tommy in almost 3 days which was unusual. As a sister with 2 brothers I can understand her worry. I still don't like her though.

"Could it be that he's having fun! Forgot to check in?" Questioned Dean.

"He wouldn't do that." The younger brother spoke up. "Our parents are gone."

We told them not worry and that we would go look for her brother in the morning. Turns out she had already planned on going out there herself, got a guide and everything. She then showed us the last video message her brother sent her before he went missing. He was talking to her in her tent and suddenly there was a flash behind him. So fast you could miss it if you blink. Sam asked for a copy, he definitely noticed it too. We left and headed to a nearby bar to get some drinks while we research.

**   
Sam gave us the rundown, since he's the scholar he can do the homework part. It seems that every 23 years multiple people go missing in Black Water Ridge, going as far back as the 1930's. Everyone blames it on grizzly attacks. He then showed us the video of Tommy from earlier, he showed us three frames, each just a fraction of a second apart. When you look at it that way you can clearly see as if something runs by behind him.

"So whatever that thing is, it can move."  
Dean slapped Sam on the arm, "I told you something weird was going on."

"Yea. I got one more thing. In '59 one camper survived a grizzly attack. Just a kid, barely crawled out of the woods alive. " added Sam. If he's still alive now he'd be an old man.

**

We arrived at the old mans run down apartment under the impression we were rangers investigating the grizzly attacks. He was hesitant at tell us the truth at first but gave in.

"You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did."

"Mr. Shaw, what did you see?" Sam asked gently, so he wouldn't get scared and close up. He sat down in front of him so he wasn't towering over as much, while Dean and I stood behind him.

"Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well." You could tell remembering it brought the fear back. Although I don't think it ever really left. This story is starting to creep me out a little honestly. Even though I was a little annoyed with him, I reached for Deans hand as Mr. Shaw continued the story about what took his parents. "I heard it though, a roar....like, no man or animal I've ever heard." I squeezed Deans hand a little. He reassuringly squeezed back.

"It came at night?" Mr. Shaw shook nodded his head at Sam's question. "Got inside your tent?"

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window, or break the door....it unlocked it." Ok I'm not gonna lie that made my heart fall into my stomach and my chest feel heavy. I haven't been hunting like this in a long time, don't judge me. I squeezed Deans hand even harder. He moved to interlace our fingers as he squeezed back just as hard to make me feel secure. I hate him sometimes, but I can never stop loving him all the time. Sam looked back at us as we all exchanged a quick knowing glance. This is definitely our kind of case. "Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming."

"It killed them?"

"Dragged them off into the night. Why it left me alive, I've been asking myself that ever since. It did leave me this though." He moved the collar of his shirt down to reveal four huge claw marks scarred onto his body. Coming from his collar bone down over the left side of his chest. I see why the authorities said it was a grizzly attack. There should be nothing in those woods that can make those marks besides a bear. But bears don't unlock doors, or move that fast. What the hell is out there?  
"There's something evil, in those woods. It was some sort of a demon." Mr. Shaw finished.

We thanked him for his time and went on our way. We were discussing what kind of monster it was most likely to be given the evidence. A demon or a ghost could just walk through walls they wouldn't need to unlock the door. It could be a skinwalker or a black dog given the marks and it's speed. Dean was making fun of Sam for using the word 'corporeal'. Big college boy using college words. Thinks he's so smart huh? I totally knew what it meant.....and it's not because Dean just said that means we can kill it👉🏽👈🏽

We went to the trunk to pack our bags before heading to the trail and hike to our deaths. Sam got into an argument with Dean about that Hailey girl. I get both of their points but, I usually stick with Sam. And I definitely don't need to see Dean flirting with her the whole time. Is the fact that I have to do all that walking and climbing not enough?

"So what? Finding Dad's not enough? Now we gotta babysit too?" I spat as Sam slammed the trunk closed. He just stared at me and Sam, mostly me for my "non-jealous" outburst.

"What?" I was not in the mood for this.

"Nothin." Dean shrugged his shoulders, obviously lying. He then chucked the bag at Sam's chest instead of mine before getting in the drivers seat. It was quiet the whole way.

**

We made it to the trail a little after sunrise. I sat in the backseat this time with my headphones in. I really don't want to be smushed next to Dean right now. Too close, too soon.

When we got there, that Hailey girl and her brother were already set to go out........with their familiar looking guide.

Oh shit.

I got out of the car last, trying to hide my face with my hair. But I still have a recognizable top-right thigh tattoo out in the open with these shorts. They make my ass look great by the way so ha!

"Who're these guys?" The man who's name I already know is Roy, asked Hailey. She told him we were rangers which he of course found hard to believe. He looked from each of the boys, then to me. I wasn't looking but I could feel his burning gaze.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?"

"Oh sweetheart, I don't do shorts."

That exchange between Dean and Hailey hit another nerve in me. At first I was going to avoid him so Dean wouldn't get mad but you know what? Fuck that.

"You think this is funny? It's dangerous backcountry out there, her brother might be hurt." Roy spat at Dean as he walked by.

The three of us looked between each other, before Dean sassily replied,"Believe me I know how dangerous it can be. We just want to help her find her brother that's all."

"Some of us a little too much." I muttered under my breath as I was walking by Roy. He quickly grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me closer to look me in the face. Dean was at my side in a split second but I held him off.

"Get your filthy hands off of her." Dean growled.

"You first." Roy hissed back.

"Boys! Boys! I can take care of myself just fine thank you. Now how about you both let go in 3 seconds. Anyone still holding onto me is getting a quick in the nuts understand?" They glared each other down until I just started saying three and let go at the same time. "Dean this is Roy my.....ex."

"Ex? I-I'm sorry did you say EX?!?! Ex what?! Ex-stepdad? Ex-parole officer? He's gotta be like what 40? Tell me this is a prank right now or so help me." Dean was freaking out. Sam was trying to hold him back from lunging at Roy while I stood between them.

"Or you'll do what? Newsflash you're my brother, not my husband. I don't owe you any kind of explanation." You could see the hurt flash across his face, before he masked it with anger. "You wanna know when I met him? After I left, because you were being an ass. And it seems like things never change with you. I met him when I had nowhere to go and he took care of me for a month or so, but then you were on my trail so I ran again." I stepped closer so only he could hear. "You want to play with my feelings and make me 'jealous'? That's fine. I don't care anymore. Go protect your cute hiker, Roy will take good care of me." It hurt part of me to say that but I'm just too angry to care right now. I guess she's prettier than me or whatever, that's fine. Roy always worshipped me.

I grabbed Roy's hand and dragged him with me to the front. I'm done with this conversation. After we ran a good 2 min ahead. We stopped and he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"That was so hot! Damn I missed you, angel." He leaned down to kiss me and I let him. We broke apart when we heard footsteps, they rest had caught up.

"We'll continue that later, sexy." He slapped my ass and took the lead, holding his gun out in case any predators showed up. I was left feeling a mixture of emotions. Happiness, sadness, guilt. I walked in feeling Dean look at me every now and then, but I never looked back. I wasn't going to let his puppy dog eyes win. He cut me off so he was behind Roy instead of me. I moved to the back of the group next to Sam so now pretty Hailey and her brother were in-between us, not giving him the satisfaction of being near me.

"Macey what are you doing?" Sam whispered.

"Giving Dean a little taste of his own medicine."

"All right well you go girl." He chuckled. 

Sooo what did you think? Lol I couldn't help it I've always had a major crush on Callum Keith Rennie, the actor who plays Roy. Don't judge me😂


	5. Wendigo Part 2

Macey's pov

Roy had us follow behind him in a single file line so we didn't step in any traps that may be lying around. He did the same thing when he would take me hunting.

It was Roy first (obviously), followed by Dean, Hailey, Ben, me, and finally Sam. Of course she had to be right behind him. Dean would look back at me every now and then, but I kept ignoring him. I purposely stared at Roy unless I was talking to Sam, that way Dean could see me looking him whenever he tried to get my attention. When Roy looked back at me and winked I could see Dean twitch for just a second, before he interrupted our staring with questions for Roy.

He sounded very condescending or like he was mocking Roy when he asked what kind of "furry critters" he's hunted before. It was mostly bears and deers.

"Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" My eyes couldn't roll back farther in my head if I tried. Out of nowhere Roy quickly yanked Dean by the collar of his jacket. The rest of us all stopped, it looked as if he was about to start a fight.

"What you doing Roy?" Dean didn't move or even try to push him off. He was waiting for Roy to make the first move.

He let him go and bent down to grab a big stick off the ground, he then used it to trigger a bear trap that Dean almost stepped on because he had to act like a child.

"You should watch where you're steppin...ranger." Roy gave him a sly smile before throwing back another wink at me just to annoy him and then continued on.

Hailey started to voice her suspicions about us actually being rangers and demanded to know who we really were. Dean gave Sam and me the nod to keep going while he answered her question. I rolled my eyes again, this time making sure to show exactly how annoyed I was. I didn't bother to look at his reaction. We don't owe her anything so why the hell do we need to explain shit? And why does HE have to be the one to do it? Why can't Sam? There's no other reason besides him just wanting to get in her pants. Fine, two can play at that game. 

"I'm gonna keep going, we'll be here forever if we have to keep stopping to answer stupid questions." You could hear the slight annoyance in my tone. Sam gave me a sad smile, understanding why I felt the way I did, he always did. The kid just looked confused.

I grabbed Roy by the hand and ran ahead again, obviously keeping an eye out for more traps or whatever might've killed or taken Hailey's brother. After about five minutes we ran into a small clearing where there was a destroyed campsite. The tents were knocked over and clawed with some bloodstains. Before he could alert the others, I grabbed his face and pulled him in for a deep lust-filled kiss, which he returned with just as much hunger. We broke apart for air and just stared at each other. I slowly reached for his crotch and gave it a squeeze, my eyes never leaving his. He let out a groan as his eyes darkened and he slowly backed me up until I hit a tree.

"Well Mr. Hunter, it seems you've trapped your prey. What are you going to do?" I seductively purred into his ear.

"Oh baby, I'm gonna devour you." He leaned down and captured my lips in another hungry kiss. His hands gripped my ass so tight I thought he might leave bruises as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me up. I hung onto his neck as he used both hands to unbutton and take off my bottoms. He held me up by my ass with one hand and the other he used to start quickly fingering me. First with one finger, then moments later he roughly inserted a second. We're out in the middle of the forest with god knows what out there so every second counts.

I started to unbuckle his pants as he got me ready but I kept twitching too much to focus. I guess he could sense I was having trouble and chose that moment as the right time. He removed his fingers and took his manhood out for me. It's been a while so I forgot how big it was. He was a little bigger than Nate but still not as long or thick as Dean or even Sam. I felt him make a couple of small bite marks before there was a nice hard smack on my ass. I felt guilty but I kept pushing it back down. I don't want to feel it, I don't want to feel anything. I don't want to think about Dean....and I don't want to think about Nate. I don't want to feel the guilt or the shame, or the hurt. I just want to feel...numb. Even if it's only for a few moments. 

"Get ready baby girl, the Big Bad Huntsman is gonna destroy your pussy." Roy grunted. Faster than I could blink he completely shoved himself inside me. He paused as my nails dug into his shoulders in pain and kindly asked if I was ok. He always acted tough but would be such a sweet lover.

"Don't bother with that just fuck me!" He hesitated, obviously shocked. But quickly began ramming into me. His grip on my hips tightened as he got into his pace, slamming his cock in and out of me as hard as he could. Moaning my name every few thrusts. As he got faster I could feel myself getting closer to my release. 

"Fuck!! Mace, baby. I'm gonna cum. Where do you want it?" Growled Roy.

"Mmm, me too. Just don't cum inside or on my clothes."

Suddenly, Roy put me down and turned me to face the tree as he pounded from the back. I could feel the tree bark scratch my hands from the pressure of his thrusts and the sting as he spanked me, but I don't care. I welcome the pain right now. "MACE!!", I heard Sam scream in the distance, they were catching up. I guess Roy heard cause he reduced his pace down to slow, more powerful strokes as he rubbed my clit making me clench around him. Seconds later I came. Through my temporary bliss, I felt him pull out and release all over my butt cheeks. It took him a few moments to catch his breath while I put my pants back on. 

"Damn, beautiful, I missed that." I hated his eyes, they screamed happiness and love. Something I couldn't give him.

"Yea, me too." I didn't mean it. I felt bad that I didn't feel as bad as I should.

He kissed me one last time before the others emerged from the bushes. We acted normal and our clothes were back on, so no one would be able to tell. But of course, Dean knew something was up. Sam just had a little smirk as he looked between Dean and me. 

"What the hell's going on here?" Dean shouted.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." I put my hands up as if he was a cop, trying to purposely be bad at playing it cool. I even "forgot" to completely cover the side of my neck with the bite marks. They weren't too visible though. Only one or two of them were done hard enough to leave a small imprint.

"Bullshit!! You! You stay the hell away from my sister old man!" Dean threatened.

"Are you sure you're her brother? Cause you sound more jealous than overprotective." Roy teased Dean, only irritating him more.

Dean was ready to kick his ass before I walked over and stood between them, trying to get their focus back to the campsite and finding Tommy.

"Listen! The two of you can duke it out later, right now we have a job to do." I was trying to be professional for once. After a stare-off, they both backed down and started looking around. But Roy had to throw one last jab at him. 

He smirked as he squeezed my ass with one hand as he said, "Sorry baby, you're right.", and kissed me on the cheek.

Dean walked off with a sour face, and after a few minutes called Sam and me over to a spot a few feet away from the campsite, hidden in some trees. Dean showed us drag marks that disappeared into thin air going further into the woods, which was strange. He said it wasn't a skinwalker or a black dog like we originally thought. Before heading back to the campsite with Sam, Dean blocked my path. As he opened his mouth to speak we heard yelling in the distance. Someone was calling for help. We all rushed to find the source. Something was off though. When we got to the area it seemed like it was coming from, there was no one around, not even a blood trail to follow. It made no sense. We waited a few seconds and still, there was nothing. We all headed back to the camp. When we got there our stuff was missing. Whatever that thing is, it's smart. It led us away so it could steal our supplies. Roy tried to say it was some nutjob that came and took everything. But my brothers and I know better. Sam and I shared a knowing look before we pulled Dean out of sight to look at Dad's journal. We had the same thought on what it could be, a Wendigo. Dean argued that they're not supposed to be in this area so it couldn't be one.

"Think about it, Dean. The claws, the way it can mimic a human voice... We gotta get these people to safety." Said Sam before heading back to the group. He's not wrong, a Wendigo is serious business. They're terrifyingly dangerous and hard to kill, guns won't work. I have to get Roy out of here. I don't love him but I care about him and I don't want to lose anyone else. He's a good man. Despite him liking to push people's buttons every now and then. Years ago he took care of me when I ran away...I have to repay him. He found me out there cold and alone but took me in anyway. Had Dean not been close to finding me, I would've stayed with him longer. But then again, I wouldn't have met Nate.

"He's right Dean. This thing is gonna be hard to kill even without people to babysit, we need to get them out first."

"You're just worried about your little boyfriend." Dean angrily mocked.

"You sure you're not just getting jealous? Cause it kinda sounds like someone who's getting jealous." I finally teased him back using his own words. I left him there speechless, with a grumpy face. Much resembling a child who was denied the snack he begged his parents for.

"All right listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten more complicated." I walked back to the others with Sam.

"Baby don't worry, whatever's out there I think I can handle it." Roy's arrogance knows no bounds.

"It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad."

"She's right, we have to leave. Now." Sam added.

"One, you're talking nonsense. And two, you're in no position to be giving anybody orders!"

"Relax." Dean and I were trying to diffuse the situation since Roy and Sam started going back and forth.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, alright? We're trying to protect you."

"You protect me?! I was hunting in these woods when your mommy was still kissing you goodnight!" Roy was getting more and more aggressive. I tried to stay between them as they were starting to get in each other's faces. 

"Yea!? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you. And it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid cradle robbing ass out of here." Sam taunted.

"HAHAHAHA! You know you're crazy right?"

"Yeah? You ever hunt a-" He was cut off by Dean pulling him away.

"Chill out!!"

"EVERYBODY STOP! Just stop. Look, Tommy might still be alive. I'm not leaving without him."

"It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter during the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it; not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves." Dean declared.

"Great. So instead of making the smart move of getting everyone to safety, we're staying behind for a pair of legs." I snapped.

"Mace." He started to give me his sad puppy dog eyes.

"Forget it!! What are you waiting for? Huh? Come on, we have symbols to make and firewood to collect right? I mean if we have to sacrifice ourselves so you can get laid we might as well do it right." At this point, I was fuming. I just wanted to get everyone out of this damn forest. I mean I couldn't care less about Hailey, but that's just me being a petty hypocrite since I've been rubbing Roy in his face. But after everything that happened between us, back from before I first left and up until now, I felt justified. Even after reuniting, he still hasn't changed. He didn't even think twice about flirting with Hailey as soon as they met. In. Front. Of. Me. 

After that, I stormed off to go gather firewood. I heard Sam and Roy start to argue about who was following me since they wouldn't let me go alone. Without turning around I screamed back, "No one follow me!!!". But of course, Sam didn't listen. After silently picking up wood for a few minutes I spoke, calmer now, "I thought I said I didn't wanna be followed, Sammy?".

"Did you honestly think any of us would let you come out here by yourself? Wendigo or not."

"I could hope." All of a sudden he grappled me in a bear hug from behind.

"Stop letting Dean make you sad. Please? You know he loves you more than anything, he's just really stupid and doesn't think sometimes."

"I know. It doesn't make it any easier." He didn't say anything back, just held me till the sun started getting too low. We grabbed all the firewood we could get and headed back to camp to help Dean finish drawing these Anasazi symbols to protect against the Wendigo. 

**

Once we had finished and the fire was set, I sat on a log nowhere near it. Hailey and her little brother were over there. Sam stayed with me and Roy was watching Dean draw the last symbol, being skeptical the entire time. I looked over at them and locked eyes with Dean as he was already staring at me; sadness in his eyes. I looked away and laid my head on Sam's left shoulder. As if my eyes invited him, which they definitely didn't, Dean came over and sat next to me so I was squished between them.

"You wanna tell me what's going on in those freaky heads of yours?" He nudged me. I stayed quiet but Sam started to answer before Dean cut him off.

"No, you're not fine. Sam, you're like a powder keg man that's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent brother here, remember?" He joked at the end. "Macey baby girl you're not usually this mean unless it's personal, what's wrong?" I just rolled my eyes. The fact that he doesn't understand the obvious reason why only makes me more upset.

Sam brought up Dad to take his attention off me. How there were no signs of Dad; no messages or anything. Dean said he doesn't think he has ever been to Lost Creek. He noticed I still stayed quiet and tried to rub my back but I shrugged his touch off. That's when I spoke.

"So then why the hell can't we just get these people back to town? Let's hit the road, go find Dad. I don't understand why the fuck we're still here!" I hissed angrily. Sam agreed. Dean was silent at first but then got on one knee before us, with Dad's journal flat in his palm.

"This...this is why. This book. This is Dad's single, most valuable possession. Everything he knows about every evil thing is in there; and he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. Saving people, hunting things. The family business."

Sam argued he could tell us all this with a simple phone call. But maybe it isn't safe? There's a chance they could trace his location through a call if it's long enough. Lots of crime shows. It's what you watch all day when you're a....wife. 

"Look, the way I see it. Dad's given us a job to do, and I intend to do it." Dean wouldn't waiver.

"Dean, no. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer; it's the only thing I can think about." Neither did Sam, and it broke my heart to see him in such pain. 

"Sam's right. Nothings more important than finding Dad and what killed the people we loved. Personally, not even death will stop me from getting my revenge. I'll kill them. If it's the last thing I'm gonna do I'm gonna fucking kill them." My vision went blurry as I started seeing flashbacks and felt tears brim.

"Okay. Hey. All right." Dean cupped my cheeks trying to get me to focus on him and not the memories while Sam stroked my hand. I squeezed his hand to reassure him back. I'm not the only one in pain. "Listen, we're gonna find them I promise. Trust me, big brother is gonna make them pay ok? But the two of you have to get a hold of your anger. The search could take a while and at the rate you're both going it'll burn you out before we find them." He rubbed soothing circles on my cheeks which did help calm me down. It made me more open to hearing what he has to say. We locked eyes again only this time mine wasn't as hostile. I didn't notice at first but this whole time his voice has been soft and soothing to me. It's the voice he uses when he feels sorry or he's spoiling me.

"How do you do it? Both you and Dad?" Sam asked.

"Helping them." He gestured the siblings by the fire. "I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. It makes things a little bit more bearable. I'll tell you what else helps. Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can." We all managed to crack a small smile. My smile took more convincing but after Dean playfully tried messing up my hair, I let it slip. It was a good bonding moment; until it was ruined.

There were cries of help suddenly from the distance. We all jumped up on red alert. But as long as we didn't leave the barrier we would be fine. The Wendigo can't cross the Anasazi symbols. 

"It's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool. Stay put."

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy mocked.

"Yes Roy, inside the magic circle. I didn't sweat my ass off drawing them for nothing." Damn, maybe I am a little too snappy? All well. There were more calls for help before you heard a terrifying growl.

"Ok, that's no grizzly." Finally, a small shred of ego fell away. Boy was I dumb for ever thinking that.

The beasts whines and growls could be heard moving all around us. You could hear the whoosh of the leaves as he raced by, circling us. Roy's stupid egocentric ass started shooting at it. When it sounded like the Wendigo got hit.....Roy ran after it. 

"ROYYY!!!!" I screamed after him. Please no. Please, please, please, please, please. This can't be happening!! This can't be fair. Please God no. Before I knew what I was doing, I was running after him. I screamed his name at the top of my lungs.

"ROYYY!! STOP!! DON'T GOOO!!!" At this point, I could feel the tears start falling down my face. I heard Sam and Dean yelling my name out a couple of yards behind me. I couldn't catch up to Roy, he was so fast. I haven't kept up with my training so I got winded very quickly.

"In the distance, I heard Roy say he saw it in a tree; but when I got to where I heard his voice coming from....he was nowhere to be seen. Or heard. I felt my stomach drop. The boys had caught up and thought I was injured since I wasn't responding. When Dean saw the look on my face he knew, and I knew he knew. It was the same face he had shown the day he saved me. Once again, I felt utterly broken inside. I'm cursed....I'm evil....why does everyone who loves me die? At the same time, I was in too much shock to cry anymore.

"M-Macey? Sweetheart?" I heard Sam gently call behind me, letting me know it was him. He slowly stood in front of me. I watched as his face turned more heartbroken at my unresponsiveness, but I couldn't care to do anything about it. 

The only words I whispered were, "He's gone." before Sam carried me back to the campsite like a baby. With Dean on guard. When we got back he sat me on his lap and told me to try and fall asleep if I can. That he and Dean would be right here. But there's no way I could sleep, I'd still have nightmares. After a while, I came to my senses. Still numb but more alert. Less in shock. I got up from Sam's lap and started walking to the edge of the symbol where Roy left from. Then I just sat there, staring out into the dark. The boys would come back to check on me but I didn't want to be bothered. I stayed that way till morning. 

**

After everyone was awake, they all decided to find the Wendigo's nest and save her brother. He has a decent chance of being alive since Wendigo keeps their food alive to make it last. At this point, I didn't care what we did. If we go after it, great I'll get revenge. If not, that's fine; less chance of me or my brothers dying. When it was time to go, Sam and Dean crouched by me. They both shared a look and kept asking if I was sure I was ok to go now. I told them it didn't matter if I was ok or not, 'we got a job to do' was my last word on it. 

We started walking through the woods. Sam was at the back, then Ben, Hailey, me, and finally Dean in the lead. I tried to hide at the back but Dean grabbed my hand and kept me close to him the whole time. I held onto his jacket from the back. Until Sam noticed that the bloody claw marks on the trees looked weird. It turns out it left marks to lead us in circles. That's when we heard it around us again. At one point I saw it run by but it was hard to see since it blended in with its surroundings. I put my back out to a tree with my gun drawn, ready to empty the clip in it. Even though only fire kills them. As my gun was raised, I saw a drop fall onto my hand. It was blood. When I looked up...... Ohhh I wish I had never looked up. I just managed to dodge Roy's dead body falling on me; it had broken his neck. Everyone ran at Dean's commanding voice; everyone but me. I couldn't stop staring down at Roy's lifeless body. I just stared at his face. Another face I would never see again, never is again...I could feel my mind going numb, shutting my emotions down. I felt a powerful yank as Sam ran back and threw me over his shoulders, running away. 

We wound up getting separated. It was Sam, me and Ben. And of course Dean and Hailey. We were running to catch up to them when we heard Hailey scream. We called out for them but heard nothing, not even the creature. It must've taken them. We found a trail of Dean's peanut M&Ms that led to an abandoned mine. Of course. We fell down and found Dean, Hailey, and Tommy hanging by their arms from chains. We freed them and began our escape. Hailey and Ben had to help Tommy walk.

"Ok, stay with Macey and Sam, they'll keep you safe."

"I make no promises," I mumbled. Dean ruffled my hair and told me to be nice and to stay safe. "Wait, where are you going?" The fear in my eyes must've been obvious. He looked at me, and without saying a word, gave me a reassuring wink. As if he was saying it was gonna be ok in that one small gesture. "You better come back," I whispered to myself.

"IT'S CHOW TIME YOU FREAKIN BASTARD!!" He shouted, trying to get the Wendigo to follow him. "Yea that;s right baby!! I taste GOOD!!".

The rest of us ran in the opposite direction. When we were close to the exit we heard it following us. We told Hailey and her brothers to keep going while we stayed behind. After they left, Sam and I hid along the wall trying to spot it but not be out in the open. It got quiet and I felt uneasy. Then we heard a big *clunk* to the right of us. When we looked, THERE IT WAS!! We dodged and Sam took a shot but missed. We took off and caught up with the others and told them to run. After running around we found a dead end as it was right behind us. 

"GET BEHIND ME!!" Yelled Sam, as he stood in front of all of us with his arms spread to act as a shield. There's no way I'm losing someone else.

I moved in front of Sam and kept firing shot after shot. Till I had no more bullets left. I felt too empty to feel fear for myself. So I took out my pocket knife and stood there, waiting for it to try and kill me. 

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed at it. "COME OOONNN!! LET'S GO!" I may be depressed and hate the world, but I'll be damned if I don't go out fighting. Taking whatever and whoever down with me.

"HEY! Stay the hell away from my sister." Out of nowhere, Dean shows up and shoots the Wendigo with a flare gun. Burning him alive. Sam grabbed me and shielded me from the heat of the flames.

"Not bad, huh?" He's always so cocky, but when you're the world's best big brother I guess you get to be.

"Dean!" I couldn't help it as I ran over and jumped into his arms. He grunted in pain from his injuries he got when the Wendigo got him earlier, but he didn't care it hurt. He just tucked my legs around him and squeezed me so tight I couldn't breathe for a minute. I let go but he refused to put me down, he carried me the entire time until we left the mine. We headed back to the ranger station and made a report since Roy and Tommy's friends died out there. We told the officers it was a massive grizzly. 

Dean and I sat on the hood of the Impala while Sam and Ben gave their statements and Hailey thanked us. We were saying our goodbyes so they could ride with their brother to the hospital. All of a sudden, Hailey leans in thinking she was gonna give Dean a kiss on the cheek. I was sitting on his left side and he had his arm around my waist. I lifted my leg and blocked her entire body from getting any closer.

"Simple thanks works just fine Thanks. See? Bye now, you have an ambulance to catch." I shooed her off and she took the hint. I looked at Dean and he had the dumbest grin on his face. "What?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Nothing, nothing. You just look cute when you're being territorial." He chuckled before kissing me on my forehead. Sam sat next to Dean and we watched as the ambulance drove away. "Man, I hate camping." Dean huffed.

Sam and I simultaneously answered, "Me too."

It was quiet for a moment. Then Dean spoke. "You two know we're gonna find Dad, right?"

"Yea, we know. But in the meantime, I'm driving." Smiled Sam. Seeing his smile brought warmth to my heart. Losing Roy was just icing on the cake, that I didn't need. I will never forgive myself...never. He may have been an ass from time to time, but he didn't deserve to die. Especially not like that. I don't know if I'll ever feel ok again. But I think that as long as I stay with my brothers, I'll feel normal and maybe a little happy; or at least close to it. 

Dean thought about it for a second then tossed the keys in the air for Sam to catch. We all got up and got in the car and headed out on the road. I leaned on Dean's chest as Sam was driving. He started gently petting my hair and told me to get some rest, especially since I didn't before. I don't know where we're heading next but I don't care, as long as I got Dean and Sam I don't need anyone else<3

Sorry for the delay guys but this one also took a lot longer to write. I hope you liked it! & I love hearing what you think:)<3


	6. Phantom Traveler Part 1

I own nothing but my own creations. Let me know what you think:)

SMUT WARNING🔞

Macey's pov

It had been about a month or two since Roy, and I had mostly healed from it. For a few weeks, I would have nightmares. Sometimes of Nate, sometimes of Roy; always seeing happy memories before watching them die over and over again. Occasionally I would wake up screaming. After a few times of sleeping next to one of my brothers (usually Dean), I stopped. It wasn't until we took this case where this girl went missing in a lake that it got really bad. After we arrived in town, her brother drowned in the kitchen sink, without ever going near that same lake.

Their father couldn't stand to live in a world without his son and daughter, so he got on his boat and gave himself up to what we found out was a ghost in the lake. But not before saying something that shocked me. Heartbroken, he said, "My children are gone. It's worse than dying". After that, the nightmares came back worse, this time I didn't bother sleeping. The boys would beg me to talk to them or sleep a little but I refused. They can never know...they can never know what really happened in that house. They can never find out what I did. I kept finding cases, I needed a distraction. I get Sam's desperation to find Dad but he's good at hiding, so I'm going with Dean's method of killing every evil thing I can in between. I think I enjoy it a little too much sometimes.

Of course, I couldn't keep it up forever though. For the last few days, we didn't have a case; so we decided to chill in our motel one night and then probably go to a bar the next. We were all playing 'Uno' when Sam made me some hot chocolate. I thought it was just the sleep catching up to me but I think he put something in my drink, and I soon passed out. What followed was definitely the worst nightmare I've ever had. It felt like I was paralyzed on the bed. In my dream, my eyes were wide open as I watched the ways the people I've loved have died. I couldn't move or scream in the dream, it felt like it would go on forever. Suddenly, it was as if my eyes opened for a second time as I woke up to Sam and Dean shaking me. Apparently I had been screaming bloody murder for almost 5 minutes. There was a banging on the door as Sam held me. Dean answered it with a gun behind his back, it was the motel manager. There were obvious complaints about the screaming and he wanted to make sure no one was hurt. Dean explained and he left. Sam had his arms wrapped around me tightly but I pushed him off, angry that he made me sleep. I held onto Dean instead, while Sam kept apologizing, but I was too traumatized to respond. I stayed that way till I woke up the next afternoon. Knowing them, Dad, and Uncle Bobby are all I have left.

Later that night, I was a little annoyed at Sam for making me sleep so I went out to the bar alone. They tried to stop me but I snuck out while Dean went to grab food and Sam was in the shower. They want me to sleep? Fine, I'll just drink till I pass out. The bar I went to wasn't the nicest but it was the closest. It wasn't too busy either. I sat at the bar and ordered a glass of whiskey. The second he put it down I gulped it and ordered another, getting strange looks from this creepy guy at the other end. He kept staring with this disgusting grin that sent a small shiver down my spine.

After the 3rd glass, I had enough. "Take a picture it'll last longer." I angrily spat at him. The smile on his face didn't change one bit, if anything it grew wider. I wasn't gonna let him keep getting to me or I'll leave here in handcuffs. I turned back to my drink, still unnerved as the creep kept watching me. I knew I shouldn't have continued drinking with him there, I wouldn't be able to defend myself, but I drank anyway. 30 Minutes went by and this guy STILL wouldn't take his eyes off of me. After I finished my 10th maybe 11th glass (counting got kinda hazy after 7), I decided to stop and head back to the motel. Seeing as I had successfully gotten drunk enough to sleep I figured there was no reason to stay in this unsafe environment for much longer, it's not like I was that mad at Sam.

As soon as I got up, I of course, was unsteady on my feet. The second I began walking to the door, I could see him stand up from the corner of my eye. As drunk as I was, I knew to listen to the red alarms going off in my head. I stumbled to the door as quickly as I could in my state. Once outside, I started jogging in the direction of the motel since I was too drunk to sprint without tripping on my own feet. When I was about halfway there, I turned around worried that guy was following me, but I didn't see anyone. Thinking I was far enough away I settled back into a walking pace. The road I was walking on was between some closed stores and a cornfield. My smart ass was walking on the cornfield side. I felt like I was hearing rustling come from in there. Of course, I left my weapons in the room in my haste. I looked beside me, behind me, all around but still, there was nothing. And I didn't hear anymore rustling.

I could now see the motel about a mile away so I thought I was safe. But then I heard the rustling again. This time a lot louder and closer. I saw a cars bright headlights coming down the road, illuminating the entire area. I turned and looked behind me again, now with headlights to help me. I scanned the whole area. What I saw made my stomach drop.

Not even a foot behind me and to my left....stood the creepy man from the bar. He was hidden in the cornfield, staring at me. His grin was more sinister now. He was using the field as cover as he followed me. Now, with adrenaline coursing through my veins, I turned to start running seeing as the motel wasn't too far...my brothers weren't too far. I made it about 2 wide steps before he grabbed me and pulled me into the cornfield with him. I let out a scream that was quickly covered with his hand as he dragged me a few feet, then threw me down. I was too drunk to properly fight back. I tried kicking and punching but it was useless. Why the hell does this shit always happen to me!?! Why do I always get the short end of the stick!!!???

As hard as I was fighting back, he easily overpowered me. My vision was already groggy and reaction time slowed down but I still tried. I was scratching his face, trying to claw his eyes out. He punched me right across the cheek with all his strength. It hurt but it wasn't enough to knock me out. This guy is weak, under normal circumstances I'd be able to kick his ass no problem.

I felt him trying to pull my pants off but I wouldn't give up. Out of nowhere, the guy gets thrown off of me. I looked to my right and through my drunk vision, I saw Dean standing over the guy delivering blow after blow. Seems those headlights were Baby's.

Dean just towered over the guy, beating him senseless. Yelling things like, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??" & "NO ONE PUTS THEIR HANDS ON MY BABY SISTER!!". When the guy wasn't moving anymore, I called out to Dean, crying. He rushed over to me and started checking me all over.

"Is he...is he..."

"No baby he's not dead, but he won't ever come near you again. If he wakes up hopefully he's learned his lesson. I'll call an anonymous tip to the local cops." He looked at me with a grim expression as he asked me, "Macey, he didn't....he didn't do anything right? I mean, I got here in time didn't I?" He was so worried, I could see the tears begin to brim.

I cried more as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "No! It's ok. You saved me, like always. I'm sorry, if you hadn't shown up I don't kn-"

"Shuuussshhh Baby it's ok, it's ok. Big brothers here now." He squeezed me tighter. "Come on, let's get out of here, Sammy's been worried sick." He picked me up and carried me to Baby and brought me back to the room.

As soon as I walked through the door, Sam enveloped me in his big arms. "Macey where the hell were you!? I was so wo-" He stopped as he saw my face when he pulled away. "What the hell happened!?!" He looked between me and Dean and neither of us responded. He looked me up and down, taking in my disheveled appearance. I had some leaves in my hair and it was a mess from the tussle and sweat, my clothes were covered in dirt, the button and zipper for my blue jeans were both broken, and there were signs of a bruise starting to form on my left cheek. Sam's voice cracked a little as he asked, "Baby girl who the hell did this?".

I didn't want to say it out loud so I asked Dean to tell him while I took a shower. Sam was reluctant to let me go at first but Dean brought him a beer and told him to sit down so he could explain. Once I was in the hot shower I washed the filth off. Both mentally and physically. I finished within 30 minutes but instead of getting out, I just sat on the floor. Sitting right under the shower, zoning out as I felt the warmth of the water fall on me.

"Macey!" A knock on the door snapped me out of my daze. I yelled for whichever brother it was to come in. It was Dean.

"Hey Princess, how're you feeling?" He got on his knees and leaned on the tub as he turned the shower off. "You've been in here for a couple of hours. I think it's time to come out now, ok?" He spoke gently, wrapping a towel around my shoulders.

I didn't really wanna move but complied since I was being carried anyways. I'm a big baby sometimes, leave me alone. He wrapped the towel around the rest of my body, then picked me up bridal style. Before he left the bathroom, I suddenly pulled him in for a kiss. He was caught off guard but definitely didn't mind. His grip on me got tighter but he kissed me carefully, worried I was still hurt or scared from earlier. I kissed him more forcefully to reassure him I was ok.

The kiss became more and more heated, it didn't help that I only had a thin towel between him and my naked body. His right hand moved to slowly slide up my thigh, gripping my ass. Still holding me, he sat on the closed toilet seat.

"Dean", I whispered. "Touch me." I could feel his whole body get tense which made me wanna laugh. "I want you to overwrite his touch."

He took the hand from my ass and used those fingers to aggressively finger me. Immediately shoving two in; his other arm wrapped behind me back, holding me up. I couldn't stop my body from reacting. With every pump, my pussy would twitch more and more. He knows my body so well that it doesn't take him long to make me cum if he wants. Or he'll tease me for what feels like hours.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, making my towel slide off. The new position I was in pushed my boobs right into his face, which he quickly took advantage of by putting one in his mouth and sucked. It sent me completely over the edge. With both his mouth and fingers working together it wasn't long before my release came. After I caught my breath, I kissed him again as I slid one hand to start unbuttoning his jeans.

"Deeeaann....insideee...." I whined. He suddenly stopped me. I looked down at him sad and confused thinking I had done something wrong, but by the look on his face he was trying not to cum in his pants.

"Mmph, Baby. Not with Sammy here, its been so long he's gonna hear you scream when my cock stretches you wide open." He lowly growled. I almost came again right then and there. I caught Dean smirking, clearly amused by his effect on me. "I promise the second he's gone long enough, I'm decimating that pussy." I wanted to pout but it's impossible to be mad when he says it that way.

"But I wanna help you..." I slid onto my knees and slowly ran my hands up to his inner thigh as I looked up at him, his bulge was showing even through the tough material of his jeans. I slowly started to unbutton them and pulled down the zipper; making the bulge pop out through the opening. He looked as if he was having a battle of morals, torn between giving in or saying no.

"Sweetheart, any other time I would more than happily take you up on that offer. But, your face is sore and I don't want to put any pressure on it right now." I lowered my head pouting; before he picked me up and put me back on his lap, lifting my chin up. "It makes me happy that you want it so bad though." He smirked, pecking my lips.

"Fine. But you better make it up to me." I rubbed myself over his bulge through his underwear to tease him back. His eyes rolled so far back into his head. Out of nowhere, he spanked both my bare asscheeks simultaneously, I jumped up in surprise.

"Baby, I'm trying so hard here, please be nice to me." Now it was Dean's turn to pout, it's funnier when he does it. "I promise, first chance I get, I'm gonna eat you alive. Now let's get that damn towel back on before I completely lose it." He gave me one more kiss before he wrapped me back in the towel and carried me to his bed where one of them had gotten my PJs out. He went back to the bathroom to get rid of his boner as Sam kept apologizing about the other night.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, this is all my fault. Had I not made you sleep-"

"Sam!! Cut it out!" I slapped both my hands on his cheeks, cupping them. "Don't ever blame yourself for something like that. You were just trying to help, plus I should've kept my guard up going to a bar like that."

He smiled and kissed me. Man, I'm popular tonight. When he pulled back, his smile fell a little as he rubbed the black and blue forming on my cheek. His face started to turn angry. "It's okay Sammy, see? I'm fine ok? That dude punches like a bitch anyways, don't mind it." I reassuringly kissed him again, trying to calm him. Which wound up working.

It had been a long night so I crawled under Deans covers and got comfy. Soon after, I felt Dean slip in next to me. He wasted no time wrapping his arms around me, spooning me. Not seeing his face but feeling a person holding me was giving me anxiety though, so I turned around and shoved my face into his chest. It wasn't long before hearing his heartbeat and the smell of him helped me fall asleep.

**

Morning came and I couldn't be more confused. I was just attacked, yet that was the most peaceful sleep I've had in weeks. I started to stretch as I looked over and saw that Sam was gone. The bathroom door was open and it didn't seem like anyone was in there either. Score!!

My stretching inadvertently woke Dean up as half his body was laying on top of me. I was laying on my back & he had one arm over me and his left leg resting between mine. I could feel his morning wood rubbing against my hip, and it was growing by the second. I peppered his face with light kisses to gently wake up, which didn't take long.

"Good morning Babygirl."

"Morning handsome, looks like you're not the only one wide awake." I gave him a Cheshire grin before I started rolling my hips, making his member rub against me. He let out a deep growl.

"Maceyyyy, do you want me to paralyze you?? Cause baby once I'm done I don't think you'll be able to move an inch." He smirked.

I could only moan back in response as he plunged his tongue down my throat, not even giving me the chance to answer. Sam was finally gone, but we weren't sure for how long so Dean wasted no time. He pulled my panties off & shoved 3 fingers inside, trying to quickly stretch me out. I couldn't help but buck up in response.

"Mmmmm Deannn, hurryyy..."

"Your wish is my command, baby."

He removed his fingers and stood up on his knees above me. He glided his hands from my thighs, up to my tits and groped them. When he had his fill, he moved his hands to the hem of his boxers; slowly pulling them down and making his cock bounce out. It's beautiful...Just as big as I remember....maybe bigger? I spread my lips, more than ready for him to enter. He chuckled at my impatience.

Dean slowly pushed the head in, he was trying to be gentle but after last night I was just too impatient. So I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer, pushing his manhood deep inside me. I couldn't make it all the way, it became too much. But he didn't hesitate to shove the rest in. 

"Fuck!" He hissed. "Are you ok? Your pussy is so tight baby..."

I moaned from underneath him, "You're just too big, big brother". You could see a glint flash across his eyes as I said that. Without a word, he pulled out and rammed himself right back in. "Oh my God!!" I couldn't stop myself from screaming. The sheer force of his pounding was insane; he was relentless. My only break was when he would give me a few good, slow pumps before thrusting back at full speed. He had my body going crazy.

Dean leaned down into the crook of my neck and whispered, "You're close, aren't you, Princess? I can feel your tight, wet pussy twitching around me. Mmmmm, you ready to cum all over big brothers cock baby?" He shifted all his weight to his forearms that were placed on either side of my head as I shouted 'Yes'.

"That's my good girl..." While keeping his speed, Dean began pounding harder and I latched onto him as a reflex; nails under his shirt, leaving scratch marks all along his back. He didn't mind.

"Oh-oh my God...I'm cumming!! D-DEAN!! I'm cumminggg!!" 

"FUCK! Me too!"

He started rubbing my clit in time with his thrusts, and before long we were coming together. As I came, I arched my back up into his chest, nails still digging into his back. He finished, slowly pumping his seed inside me. When it came to each other Dean and I never used condoms; neither did me and Sam.

"Mmph, that's my girl. Milk my cock, Princess. I wanna put a baby in you." This is something Dean always said but never actually meant, Dad would kill him...brutally...

Dean collapsed on top of me and we laid there for a few minutes, just catching our breath. My legs still wrapped around him and his cock still inside me. Once he caught his breath he raised his head and lightly peppered my face with soft kisses. He gave me these eyes that screamed how bad he wanted to go again, had it not been for the jingling of keys & the sound of the lock turning on the front door, I would've easily given in. Dean acted quickly and pulled a blanket over us and pretended to just be waking up. 

"Rise and shine!" Sam walked in with a couple of cups of coffee and a box of donuts. If I was wearing pants right now I'd throw Dean off me for those donuts...

Dean was questioning how much sleep Sam's been getting since he also gets nightmares. I took this chance to slip my bottoms back on and help Dean out with his too before he sat up across from Sam. I stayed laying down while Sam started to vent about a little, Dean really did a number on me; and I couldn't be happier. Dean grabbed a coffee and passed me the full box of glazed donuts. Sigh, they really get me. Unfortunately, Deans phone rang. Some guy he and Dad had helped on a previous case needed his help again. So we soon started getting ready and made our way to Pennsylvania.


End file.
